Call Girl
by twilightsagafanfictions
Summary: Edward Cullen has lived over a century without being involved in any romantic relationships. No one knows the secret Edward is hiding. **Warning: Mature Plot & Chapters.** Edward, Bella & James fan fiction. LEMONS! Inspired by Moulin Rouge, specifically the song/scene "El Tango de Roxanne".
1. Introduction

On the weekends, it was nothing strange that Edward would leave his family's house to stay in his apartment in Seattle. Edward would go to university throughout the week but would be fed up with it quickly. The house he lived in, made up of three couples _destined to be soul mates_ and him, did not help at all with his patience.

Edward never got involved with anyone romantically - he was close to being in a relationship with Tanya but not because he wanted to. Tanya, who had grown tired of her failed relationships with human men, resorted to trying to seduce Edward. This was something strange to him because he always considered to Denali coven as family and no more. He admits to have lead her on for a while out of sexual frustration and pure idiocy.

Other than that, no one else could comprehend how a handsome man like him wasn't in a relationship or with women often.

But Edward had a secret who he'd never shared with anyone in the century he's lived - **the women who satisfied him always got paid for doing so.**


	2. The Call

I sat on the couch hesitating on whether or not I should call her.

Lately, my call girl had been the same one for months but it was getting very routine for my tastes. Something new to spice up my sex life was all I needed, and then I would be satisfied and able to concentrate on making everyone think I was fine.

The phone rang a couple of times until she finally answered.

"Hello, Vanessa Dwyer speaking, how may I help you?" she answered in a monotone voice - seems like she said this quite often.

"Yes, well, I think the reason I called is pretty obvious." I rolled my eyes. Hopefully she's not another of those human girls who enjoyed acting dumb, I've seen enough of that in my lifetime to know it's not a turn on at all.

"I see…" she replied in a lower tone.

"When?" her voice became automatic and completely uninterested once again.

"As soon as possible, when are you available?"

"Today."

"Perfect." I smirked.

"Where would you like to meet?" she asked.

"Stack House Apartments, I'll text you my apartment number so you can come up yourself."

"I'll be there in an hour or so." then she hung up before I could even say goodbye to her.

No matter. Chit chat isn't what is important right now.

I then went off to shower and get my apartment cleaned up.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this attitude isn't very Edward Cullen-ish but it's on purpose, and an important part to this story for now. I'm sorry it's kind of slow at the moment but I suck at beginnings to be honest. I promise this story will get way more intense and there will be plenty of plot twists coming your way. Reviews & ideas are very much appreciated!**


	3. The Meeting

Bella's (Vanessa's) POV

I was wearing my little black dress - the one I always wore whenever I met a new client for the first time. A black dress was something classy, sexy, and just a bit more conservative than my other dresses. When a client starts to become a "regular" I dress according to their preferences. Same thing goes with my undergarments.

This new client seemed to be desperate for sex since he called for a session the same day of. Normally when I offer an appointment the same day they call, they claim that they're too busy and demand it for another day instead. The good thing about this appointment being in an hour or so is that I don't have time to overthink everything and get myself anxious. All I had to do was get ready as fast as possible and basically get it over with.

Once I arrived in his apartment building, I hopped into the elevator. My nerves started to get to me but I tried to push them away. The fact that the elevator ride was long because he lived in the penthouse apartment made me even more nervous. This was not a good moment to overthink this situation.

I stood in front of his door and knocked lightly. Almost immediately, the client opened the door.

"You're Vanessa?" his eyes opened wide.

Crap. I'm pretty sure seen this guy.

Maybe I was going crazy but he looked exactly like Edward Cullen from Forks. It could not be anyone else other than him, I mean, his whole family was full of beautiful people! He could not be mistaken or anyone else.

"Y-yes." I did not mean for that to come out so shyly, but how was I supposed to react when my new client ended up being someone from Forks?

Would he blow my cover or would he not even remember me?

It's not like we were close or anything - he graduated a year earlier than I. The Cullens always isolated themselves from the rest of the students.

"I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to finally see you." he chuckled after saying this, probably because he only had to wait an hour to see me.

"Likewise, Edward. As you already know I'm Vanessa." I smiled at him.

"Please, do come in." he motioned me to enter.

His apartment was obviously luxurious. The centerpiece of the large room was a shiny, black piano accompanied by a modern fireplace.

I followed him into the living room where we both sat on the white leather couch. I opened my purse and pulled out the papers all my new clients needed to sign.

"I just need you to sign this contract - it's so we both make sure to keep all of this confidential. No exceptions." I said in a serious tone as he started to read the papers.

"Of course." he smirked and signed on the bottom of the pages.

"_Perfect_."

**Author's Note: OKAY I'M GOING TO CLEAR THIS UP QUICKLY. I keep remembering things that I meant to put in the author's note like a chapter ago so here's one of the things. VANESSA IS BELLA. The reason Bella is calling herself Vanessa is because her job is a secret that no one knows about. Her official job name is Vanessa Dwyer. The reason I chose Dwyer is because it's Phil's last Name (Renee's second husband) and Swan would be kind of obvious I don't know. Anywho, you will eventually know more about Bella and Edward's past throughout this story. It's part of the character development and all that good stuff. :) So yeah - reviews, ideas and suggestions rock! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Whatever You Like

"Any special requests for tonight, Edward?" I asked as I lightly placed my hand on his thigh.

"No - just as long I get to do whatever I want." he smirked.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

As soon as I finished my sentence he pushed me against the wall of his bedroom and lightly wrapped his hand around my throat.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. This took me by surprise since I never let my new clients kiss me. The perks of being a "regular" was that they had a little more freedom in doing whatever pleased them without boundaries. There was definitely something special about Edward that compelled me to keep kissing him instead of stopping as I normally would.

His hand left my throat and he pulled down the top of my black dress revealing my see through lace bra.

I reached for the lower part of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he lifted his arms up. Then Edward continued to grab my boobs and started to lick my right nipple.

I couldn't help but moan as I felt myself get wetter.

"Fuck me already." I grunted.

Edward carried me toward his bed and placed me in the middle of it. He then grabbed something from a drawer in his bedside table.

Edward returned to me and handed me a condom. I finished undressing him and rolled the plastic over his boner. He wasn't the biggest guy I'd seen but he had generous length. After all, it isn't the length that counts - it's the skills.

He laid beside me on the bed face up and I took this as a sign to get on top of him. I placed my hands on his hipbones as I hovered over him with my knees bent in a cowgirl position.

I grabbed him and slowly guided him into my wet entrance - he groaned when he was finally in me. His reaction made me smile as it was not expected.

Slowly, I grinder against him and when he started to grab my nipples and slightly pinch them I'd go faster.

After a while our breathing got faster and I couldn't keep going for much longer so and started moving up and down.

"Cum for me, Vanessa." he moaned.

Then, Edward pressed his thumb on my clit and started to rub it.

This did it for me and I reached my orgasm with him inside me.

I got off him breathlessly and removed the plastic that was a barrier between him and I.

I put his dick in my mouth and teased by mostly licking the tip.

It wasn't long until he was releasing himself into my mouth and I swallowed appreciatively.

He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me on top of him to kiss me.

"You are a stunner." he said between kisses.

"Thank you." my cheeks felt warm and I knew I was blushing.

I cleared my throat and got up. This is always the most awkward part of meeting with clients - even more awkward than getting started.

"Well, I have to go." I said, unsure of what else I could say in a situation

like this.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and gathered all my clothes, slipping into them as quickly as possible.

"The money is on the end table near the front door." he whispered behind me.

I walked towards the exit got ahold of the envelope when I felt his hand holding my right elbow back.

"Will I see you again, love?" he asked shyly.

I turned around.

"_As you wish, _." I replied and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His smile beamed as he opened to door for me to exit.

**Author's Note: **** Okay, I think it's pretty obvious that this is my first lemon EVER (not even kidding). This was so nerve-wracking for me to write because I'm not sure how anyone will react and GOSH it took me so long to finish this! So yes – review and ideas are extremely helpful & greatly appreciated! The chapter name is called "Whatever You Like" inspired by the song – but covered by Anya Marina. **


	5. Christian

So many girls in high school probably day dreamed about having sex with Edward Cullen - and I, who was known as the shy new girl in Forks, got the chance to do so. Who would've thought?

Edward never had any girlfriends during the entire time I lived in forks. Well, at least publicly - who knows if all he did was have sex with girls and then left them? For some reason, this Edward I met yesterday was nothing I like I pictured him to be. He was aggressive and passionate.

I'll admit I enjoyed him last night even though it feels wrong to actually enjoy sex with my clients. Usually my actions are strategically planned out - yesterday was different.

It's as if he sparked some interest in me.

I stepped out of my shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. The process of getting ready for today's appointment was less stressful than yesterday. Today I would meet with Christian, a regular who enjoyed quickies with no foreplay whatsoever. I didn't really mind it even though it was not enjoyable for me at all – the sooner he finished, the sooner I could leave.

I decided to wear boyfriend jeans accompanied with a basic black tank top and nude high heels. This regular liked a more casual look - but he also enjoyed fucking me while me wearing heels for some unknown reason. My hair was tied in a messy ponytail. It had to do for today since I lost track of time and had to leave.

I grabbed my keys and was heading out to my appointment when my phone rang. I instantly became nervous when I saw it was my dad, Charlie, calling me.

Great. _Why now?_

I cleared my throat.

"Hey dad." I answered trying to sound as casual as possible even though my head was overflowing with nervous thoughts.

"Hey Bells, how are you? You haven't called me in a while."

"I know - I'm sorry, Dad! Classes have been hectic and my professors have given me tons of work lately."

_Liar._

"Oh well, that's college life." he chuckled and then there was an awkward pause in our conversation.

My dad and I have never been really social, but ever since my life became so different it was even more difficult to talk to him since everything he knew was a lie. _There is no real college involved in my life._

"I have to head out to class. I'll call you soon."

"No problem." he said and we hung up.

There was no goodbye - we were both two socially awkward people that didn't feel the need to say everything we thought about to each other.

Christian opened the door for me and I went directly to his bed.

He didn't care about welcoming me or even speaking to me at all - he just wanted to satisfy himself as soon as possible.

I sat on his bed and unzipped his pants as he stood in front of me.

Everything I did with Christian was so robotic.

I found myself wishing it was Edward in my mouth instead of this man who didn't even speak to me.

Soon enough, he was basically pounding me. It was not enjoyable and even hurt a bit.

In a couple minutes, he pulled out and released into my mouth.

**That was it. **

He handed me my money and I left.

This was what I experienced normally, nothing like what I experienced last night with Edward.

**Author's Note: Kind of a boring filler chapter but it has to be done. It kind of reveals a bit about Bella (aka Vanessa). This shows that obviously she is not actually in college, she is alone in Seattle working as a call girl but her parents have no idea. Soon we shall find out shy *dramatic music***

**Anyways, **_**EXCITING NEWS!**_** I made a preview video for this fan fiction! It kind of shows what this fan fiction is about and I don't know, I liked it. :P To be honest I worked pretty hard on it and even concentrated on making the video more that writing this chapter**_**. Please check my profile for the video!**_


End file.
